


The Persistence of Memory

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee!chester drabble written for the E/O CHALLENGE over on FFnet. Drabble word: soap. Sometimes ordinary things hold the best memories of the ones we've loved and lost. Extreme Dean angst ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 100 on the nose.

Mom's slim fingers ruffle his hair. The memory's so real Dean shudders a little. 

"I love you, Dean. Always have. Always will."

Her skin smelled like wild flowers, joy and sunlight, not smoke and sadness. Dean guards the memory fiercely in his heart, but he needs something he can touch. He doesn't share. Sammy's too little to understand. Dad? He's got enough to worry about. 

Five years after Mary Winchester's death, Dean finds what he's looking for. 

No five finger discount. Not this time. He pays cash, then slips the scented soap into his pocket like it's a precious thing. 

-30-


End file.
